


pixie dust and alchemy experiments

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pixies, Science Experiments, The Feywild, fairy!nott, nerding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Yeza summons a pixie from the Feywild to help with his experiments





	pixie dust and alchemy experiments

**Author's Note:**

> based on Twinvax's tumblr prompt: In the same sort of vain, could you write something for fairy veth? Like she lives in the feywild and something forces her to go to the material plane. Maybe yeza or something traps her in a jar to study or just keep her, and it turns cute instead of dangerous or bad.  
> edited: 4/26/19

Veth is resting on the branch of a tree, her tiny wings fluttering softly, when she feels the tugging sensation that usually means she’s being summoned to the material plane. She thinks about resisting it. It wouldn’t be too difficult, just time consuming. Her face twists into a frown. It’s not as if she’s doing anything special. And she’s never been out of the Feywild before. And she can always use her dust if anything gets out of hand…

She shrugs to herself and mutters, _why not?_ And lets the sensation of planar travel overwhelm her senses.

She wakes up, and the first thing she notices is that she’s in a jar. She crosses her arms and huffs, before realizing that someone is staring at her. He’s quite big, and wears glasses, and is rather hairy, as well. As soon as she turns to stare at him, he starts, and scrabbles to grab a notebook. He’s muttering in a language she doesn’t understand, and this is added to the list of things she doesn’t like.

“Hey!” she says, and the sound of her voice stops him. “Excuse me, I demand you take me out this right now!” she says, her tinny voice resonating differently than she’s used on this plane. He blinks, as though surprised and finally speaks to her in Sylvan, halting though it is. His accent is atrocious. “I’m sorry, but I- uhm. I’m required to do a project on pixies for my apprenticeship, and I didn’t really have any choice but to summon one. I guess I hadn’t really thought- well. Um. If I let you out, would you be willing to help me with some experiments?”

She presses her lips together and stares at the halfling. On the one hand, she’s still rather upset he put her in a jar. However, the strange equipment surrounding her does look _very_ interesting, and it’s not as if she’ll run out of dust. “Hmm. Yes, I’ll help you,” she says, and he reaches over to unscrew the lid of the jar. She flies out, the ability to stretch out her wings instantly uplifting her mood. “Well? What are we doing first?” she says, a playful lilt to her voice, and he hurriedly reaches for a vial of plain grey liquid. “Okay, I need you to spread some dust over this, and ah, aim for drowsiness? Like, don’t put them to sleep right away, but enough to pull at you, y’know?”

And with that, the experiments begin. They’re at it all night, testing the amounts of dust required to get the intended effect, discovering that dust reacts very unpredictably if mixed with flowers plucked under a full moon, because of course they do, why hadn’t he _thought of that_?

Occasionally, she’ll sprinkle a copious amount of dust over his head, purely for the satisfaction of seeing it settle into his sideburns and knowing that it won’t come out for months. By the time the sun is rising, Yeza’s pile of notes has gotten taller than Veth, and he can’t go five minutes without yawning. She stares at him expectantly. “Well, aren’t you going to go to sleep?” she asks, hands on her hips. “What? No, no, I’ve got so many ideas, I-” he’s cut off by Veth blowing a handful of pixie dust in his face. “ _Sleep_ , silly. You need to be well rested if you want to keep up with me,” she says, as Yeza slumps over his papers and falls asleep sprawled over his work table. She flies up and makes a small nest in his hair. Technically, she doesn’t need the sleep, but he’s comfy and it’ll be boring in here without Yeza to ramble on about alchemy ingredients.

**Author's Note:**

> -mmmmm veth/nott with wings? YES thank you  
> -why yes yeza did in fact wake up with differently colored hair than he went to sleep with. he just sighs, and says he should've expected it, really


End file.
